Hablando de buenos días
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Kevin tiene un buen día, solo falta un sujeto B en él, cuando lo encuentra... encuentra algo más que al sujeto. LEMON! WTF! si mi primer! xD *-* onegai digan que les parece :


_Beta: _none! u_u... corrijan onegai!

_Advertencias: _Slash, Contenido no apropiado para menores... dios si! mi primer lemon!, Lenguaje vulgar y común.

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes y el hermoso auto de Kevin no me pertenecen, es todo propiedad de Cartoon Network y de los fabulosos ACTION MAN!

_Excusas/Notas: _T_T yo se que no tengo disculpa yo se, yo se! pero TT_TT espero que uds. que son tan buens conmigo se apiaden de la pobre alma de esta chica... yo se que dije que diría todas las excusas correspondientes en el sig. cap. de Encontrandonos... pero a estas alturas ya ni se cuando lo pondre... durante vacaciones de invierno, un hombre cruel y despiadado (mi padre) me ha quitado la compu TT_TT lo malo de ser mantenida, y toda mi inspiración se fue con ella, intente miles de veces escribir pero simplemente no llegaba, así que me dije que en cuanto tuviera de nuevo la compu escribiría como loca... pero la maldición de toda persona me llego a mi (la escuela) y luego me di cuenta de lo q había planeado para el cap... era lemon pero yo en mi vida había públicado uno! entonces escribi este como preparación... pero para poder escribir este me tarde milenios, no venía nada a mi mente y sniff tuve que empezar este fic tres veces! yo se que mis excusas son baratas y no merecen ser escuchadas x sus oidos pero es lo único que tengo (y este fic xD) para q me perdonen por mi irresponsabilidad... sip, xq todo fue xq soy una irresponsable, u_u este pequeño one-shot es porque su amada servidora necesita su aprobación :D y así ponerse como loca a escribir encontrandonos ;).

_N/A_: para mi bastante OoC, intente (xq alguien me hizo sucundir ante el mal) hacer a Ben top... intento fallido xD.

._._._._.

Hablando de buenos días.

Si algo le gustaba a Kevin eran los días como ese, sin frío, cálido, pero no con ese calor que te aplasta, soleado y relajante, sí, ése sería un buen día.

Gwen estaba de compras con Julie y en verdad no quería desperdiciar ése día escuchando pláticas de chicas, ahora el problema era encontrar a Ben, ¿Para qué? Para molestarlo obviamente, ése día no sería perfecto hasta descontrolar un poco al héroe.

Condujo hasta casa de Ben y como era ya costumbre suya, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta para él, entro por la ventada del cuarto de Tennyson.

Difícil era saber si haber entrado ese día por la ventana fue suerte o todo lo contrario; pues de haber entrado por la puerta habría detenido (y por lo tanto no haber presenciado) la escena que se desarrollaba soportada por la misma puerta; entrando por la ventana tenía vista panorámica del espectáculo en que el joven Tennyson y su rubio acompañante estaban entretenidos.

Benjamin Tennyson tenía acorralado al rubio, que en su vida Kevin había visto, contra la puerta.

Las manos del castaño se encontraban por todo el cuerpo del otro que era un poco más bajo que Ben.

El rubio concentraba la atención de sus manos en el cabello de Ben, presionando su cabeza contra él profundizando el ardiente beso, que era la principal función de la tarde, sus bocas se movían ferozmente, mientras Ben presionaba cada vez más contra la puerta al chico, con su pierna en la entrepierna del otro.

El beso se rompió en busca de aire, Kevin tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, pues ahí parado en medio de la habitación de Ben, completamente en shock además con (para que negar lo obvio) una erección presionada contra la tela de su ropa, pues era indiscutible lo excitado que se encontraba y lo peor que solo por ver aquel acto, ¿por qué jodidos le afectaba tanto? Era Ben, solo Ben, un momento… Ben… con un chico, Ben… chico, Ben con un chico, ¡Ben era gay!

Un gemido del rubio despertó a Kevin de sus cavilaciones, ahora la boca estaba concentrada en devorar el cuello del otro.

Bien aquello estaba mal, no tardarían en darse cuenta que Kevin estaba ahí parado, así que procedió con la evacuación.

Empezó a retroceder en silencio, evitando mirar la excitante escena.

De pronto el rubio soltó un jadeo, pero esta vez un gemido diferente a los muchos que emitía hace unos segundos, uno de sorpresa.

— ¿Kevin?— la voz ronca del castaño fue lo que se escucho en la habitación.

¡Joder!

Kevin no iba a voltear, no iba a voltear, no, de ninguna forma sufriría esa humillación.

—Cre… creo que será mejor que me vaya— menciono un atontado y sonrojado rubio.

Kevin, aun sin voltear, escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba, dejando al rubio fuera de la creciente discusión que Kevin veía venir.

—Kevin, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — el moreno seguía sin voltear, además ni siquiera sabía la respuesta ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí parado en medio de la habitación de Ben, evitando mirarlo y con una jodida erección?

Como en verdad no sabía la respuesta opto por lo más sencillo ignorarla y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a escapar por donde entro pero un soplo de viento frío lo hizo detenerse y cuando se dio cuenta la ventana estaba ya cerrada, maldito Tennyson y su omnitrix, ahora huir ya no tenía ningún sentido pues seguramente la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y para cuando llegara ahí Tennyson ya lo habría alcanzado.

— Kevin, podemos seguir con esto toda la tarde o puedes responder lo que te pregunte— la voz de Ben ya sonaba menos ronca.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé joder! ¡Dios! Solo era un buen maldito día y estaba aburrido y no podía desperdiciarlo y… — ¿Y qué? Decirle "Vine a molestarte porque alterarte es lo único que me entretiene ahora"

— ¿Y qué? — dijo Ben como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que Kevin (o le leyera la mente en cuyo caso Kevin debería estar muy avergonzado)

Pero el no iba a responder, ni torturado, bueno también depende de que tortura, si fuera una que incluyera a él amarrado y a Gwen con un látigo o mejor a Ben… de acuerdo estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Pudiste haber ido con Gwen si estabas aburrido— le dijo el menor de una forma que se podría identificar como ¿herida?, al ver que Kevin no respondía la pregunta.

—No, no podía porque Gwen fue de compras con Julie y no iba a pasarme el día… ¡Oh Joder! ¡Julie! ¡Estas engañando a Julie! ¿Cómo pu…

Una mano había ido a parar a la boca de Kevin evitando que continuara gritando.

— ¿Podrías bajar el volumen? Mis padres están en casa y están meditando ya sabes como se ponen si interrumpes su quien sabe que cosas.

—Un momento si tus padres están en casa entonces vieron al chico ese salir— dijo librándose de la mando de Ben sobre su boca tomándolo de la muñeca, pues a pesar de todo Kevin en fuerza física seguía siendo más fuerte.

—Sí.

—No te veo preocupado porque me oigan que engañas a Julie si no porque haga ruido.

—No engaño a Julie.

—Claro que sí, lo acabo de ver.

—No, no lo hago, y lo que viste no fue engañar a Julie.

— ¡Dios Ben! Estoy con Gwen, la mejor amiga de Julie, ¿No crees que si hubieran cortado me lo hubiera dicho?, incluso tú me lo hubieras dicho.

Ben bajo la mirada

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

Ben emitió un suspiro de desesperación.

—Kevin analiza que es lo que acabas de ver.

—Pues te vi a ti y a un tipo, a falta de otras palabras, fajando— nop no lo había dicho resentido claro que no, nunca.

— Eso significa que…

—Oh — fue como si un foquito en la cabeza de Kevin hiciera clic.

Kevin soltó la mano de Ben que aun sostenía y prosiguió a sentarse en su cama, por segunda ven en un día, en estado de shock.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? — pregunto anonado Kevin.

—Bueno, supongo que desde siempre, lo analice hace unos cuantos meses, no es algo que se pueda elegir.

—Eso no tonto, ¿Desde cuándo no estás con Julie?

—Ya sé que no era eso, — suspiro pesadamente— desde hace, más o menos, cinco meses. —se sentó junto a Kevin en la cama.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto? Y yo sin enterarme— por alguna extraña razón Ben rehuía de su mirada.

— ¿Entonces Gwen piensa que siguen estando juntos?

Ben negó con la cabeza

— Es decir que soy el único idiota que no sabía, ¿Tus padres también saben, cierto?

Ben asintió.

— ¿Tu abuelo?

Asintió de nuevo,

— ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme?

Un silencio penetrante seguido de un suspiro por parte Kevin

—No confías en mi— no fue ni siquiera una pregunta— yo… yo creí que era tu amigo

—No, no es eso, claro que somos amigos pero…

—Pero no confías en mí, es eso.

—Yo…

—Sera mejor que me vaya.

—No, yo… mira, sí confío en ti, claro que lo hago, solo que no… no sabía cuál sería tu reacción y en verdad no quería que te enojaras conmigo o que, que decidieras que ya no querías ser mi amigo— Ben estaba completamente sonrojado, como un tomate además que ahora paseaba ansiosamente por la habitación todo el tiempo que había hablado lo había hecho con la cabeza baja y jugueteando con sus manos, Kevin esperaba que el sonrojo no se debiera por las actividades anteriores con su rubio amigo, pero si no se debían a es ¿a qué más?

— ¿Quién era él? — Esperaba que realmente eso no se hubiera escuchado como celos, ¿no había sonado a celos… o sí?

—Él, era… era solo un amigo— ¿Por qué Ben trataba de hacerlo sonar como si fuera de poca importancia? Se habían estado comiendo segundos antes de que se percataran de la presencia de Kevin, eso no era de poca importancia, a menos que Ben fuera una clase de zorra… que esperaba, por alguna extraña razón, no lo fuera.

— ¿Sólo un amigo?, sí claro Tennyson y entonces eso me vuelve un total extraño.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, no sabiendo que decir ahora.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Kevin?

Tenía que sacar el tema a flote de nuevo cierto, y él seguía sin tener respuesta para esa pregunta

—Me refiero a que por qué no te fuiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba o por qué no nos interrumpiste, sólo te quedaste ahí parado.

Ahora seguramente era Kevin el que parecía tomate.

¿Por qué se había quedado ahí parado? ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo con Ben ahí? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué sé había ofendido cuando supo que Ben le había contado a todo mundo menos a él? ¿Por qué Ben había temido su reacción? ¿Por qué se había sentado tan excitado viendo a Ben y al otro chico? ¿Por qué Ben tenía que estar involucrado en todas sus dudas?

Ben lo miraba, parado frente a él con una expresión seria y madura ¿Cuándo había crecido?, o es que siempre había sido así y Kevin seguía viendo a aquel niño que había conocido hace seis años atrás, más importante ¿Cuándo ambos habían dejado de ser aquellos niños tontos y todo se había vuelto más complicado? Y aun más significativo, ¿Desde cuándo Ben era tan atractivo? Su cabello revuelto, sus labios rojos, su ropa totalmente desordenada, denotando suavemente aquellos bíceps que se marcaban contra su apretada camiseta… y algo malo debería estar pasando en su mente para estar pensando así.

—Porque — Kevin se había dispuesto a contestar a pesar de no tener idea el porqué, diría lo que saliera de su boca, sin embargo no había podido explicar, porque Ben le había quitado toda habilidad para hablar, atacando su boca ferozmente, sus manos revolviendo su cabello presionando persistentemente para que Kevin correspondiera el beso.

Ben era tan bueno besando, Kevin no tenía idea donde había aprendido, pero bendito sea el que le hubiera enseñado -pronto corto ese pensamiento de su mente pues el simple hecho de imaginar a Ben con alguien más…- Ben presionaba sus labios con habilidad contra los suyos, sus manos expertamente acariciando su cabello tocando puntos en su cabeza que no tenía idea de que le dieran placer, ¡Dios! Que ningún beso con Gwen podía ser comparado, no corresponder a ese beso era como dejar derretirse un delicioso helado de chocolate gratis, mmm si Ben sabía a delicioso helado de chocolate -más bien a smoothie de mango, pero completaba la analogía de su mente-.

Cediendo un poco (bastante) Kevin entre abrió los labios dejando que el chico profundizara el beso, y vaya que lo profundizo, sentir la lengua de Ben acariciando con destreza su boca, presionando contra su boca era ilustre, tomo a Ben de las caderas pues en la posición que se encontraba era probable perder el equilibrio y caer; y eso significaría detener aquel delicioso beso.

Se besaron por lo que parecieron horas; sin embargo a Kevin no le parecía suficiente, Ben se separo y empezó a besar todo su rostro, mientras empezaba a presionar suavemente su entrepierna contra la de Kevin, la fricción era exquisita y el calor parecía ser casi abrumador.

—Yo— empezó a hablar jadeante el castaño — yo sé porque Kevin— susurraba contra su oído sin detener el placentero roce, lamiendo y mordisqueando entre palabra su cuello y oreja —Lo supe desde que te vi ahí parado sonrojado, supe que algo estaba despierto allá abajo, yo sé que deseabas ser tú el que estaba presionado contra puerta, mientras mis manos, estas mismas— las manos de Ben habían bajado rápidamente de su cabello a la entrepierna de Kevin presionando su ya completamente despierta erección — brindaban estas mismas atenciones por todo tu cuerpo.

Kevin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, ciertamente esas atenciones era reamente fascinantes, era inútil negarlo ya, estando ahí presionando a Ben contra él, deseando por todos los cielos que no se detuviera.

— ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? —Ben continuó con su monologo pues Kevin estaba muy ocupado descubriendo el sabor de su cuello, —justo por lo que estás haciendo ahora, porque sé que te mueres por tenerme como yo lo tenía a él, porque sé que lo que quieres justo ahora, no es otra cosa más que estar dentro de mí, se qué en los últimos días, semanas, meses, tal vez menos, tal vez más, me miras, se que disfrutas estar conmigo, que quieres provocar todas las reacciones posibles en mi, claro que lo sé… ¡Dios! Mmm—Grito Ben cuando Kevin mordió un particular punto sensible en su cuello ¡Joder!, Ben tenía razón, quería sentir y escuchar, descubrir cada reacción en el castaño.

—Lo sé porque…, porque noto cada cosa que haces, porque eres tan sorprendente, hipnotizante, siempre tan confiado con ese aire sexy de chicho malo y revoltoso y… ¡Joder, sí! — ahora Ben se retorcía porque Kevin por fin había logrado deshacer el botón de su pantalón y tomado su erección, empezando a frotarla suave y deliciosamente aunque fuera sobre la ropa interior.

— Y… en verdad no he podido tener una relación estable porque todos los comparo con lo que sería estar contigo.

La voz de Ben, ahora estaba llena de jadeos y Kevin se preguntaba como jodidos podía siquiera emitir palabra alguna.

—Cada vez, que estaba con alguien, que besaba a alguien, cualquier acto, lo que fuera no podía dejar de imaginarte, de pensar en ti, porque…— Ben había tomado a Kevin de las mejillas, centrando su atención sobre él, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, Kevin pensaba que si seguí mirando tan fijamente a esos ojos verdes podría perderse, hizo lo posible por concentrar su atención en lo que decía el castaño, pues en verdad quería, necesitaba, saber por qué Ben reaccionaba así con él, por qué lo hacía reaccionar así, Ben se acerco a Kevin hasta que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros, casi rosando— porque —su voz sonaba calmada nuevamente, susurraba— he estado enamorado de ti desde hace no se cuanto tiempo, maldición, si no es que te amo ya.

Kevin estaba anonado, realmente no esperaba una declaración así tan repentina; sin embargo le hizo recapitular un poco, analizar seriamente, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente él también estaba aun que sea, un poco enamorado de Ben.

Ben no le dio ni un segundo de responder, pues al ver la sencilla sonrisa instalada en la cara de Kevin, precedió a besarlo ferozmente y a presionarlo contra la cama.

Kevin, sin darse cuenta (pues estaba entretenido en otras cosas como lo que las manos de Ben hacían por su cuerpo) estaban ya completamente desnudos y Kevin no podía realmente evitar retorcerse contra la cama mientras las manos de Ben se paseaban ociosamente por su cuerpo y su lengua (oh su bendita lengua) se deslizaba ligeramente (muy ligeramente para su gusto) sobre su erección.

La boca de Ben regreso a la suya, ahora Kevin disfrutaba del cuerpo de Ben tocando cuanto le fuera posible, mientras se encontraban entretenidos en un beso en verdad apasionado.

Ben se sentó en la cintura de Kevin, de una forma que su trasero presionaba de una forma deleitable contra su polla. Kevin no podía evitar presionar de manera más apurada su erección con su trasero.

—Mmm, ¿ansioso? — pregunto Ben en su oído de una manera sumamente erótica, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kevin y proseguía a lamer sus dedos sugestivamente, Kevin, creía que le daría un paro por la visión ardiente de Ben lamiendo sus dedos, de solo pensar en Ben lamiendo de nuevo otra cosa…sintió a Ben separarse un poco, instintivamente lo tomo de la cintura, por si a estas alturas el castaño decidía escapar, el menor le dedico una sonrisa mientras se movía hacía el cajón de su buró mientras sacaba un pequeño sobrecito, coloco el condón en la erección de Kevin y volvió a lamer sus dedos, para después dirigirlos hacía su entrada.

—Ben… ¿No deberíamos bueno usar bueno, lubricante? — pregunto nerviosamente Kevin, el simple pensamiento de lastimar a Ben le parecía horrendo.

—Sí, deberíamos— menciono distraídamente Ben mientras Kevin, que volvía a poseer el control de su mano introducía un dedo dentro de la entrada de Ben—pero tendremos que sobrevivir sin él esta vez, se me acabo— guiñándole el ojo, jadeo un poco al sentir presionándose lentamente un segundo dedo contra él.

—Oh sí, Kevin, así — Los gemidos del castaño aumentaban, mientras Kevin presionaba más profundo sus dedos — mmm otro, más rápido

Kevin así lo hizo, pensando que podría venirse en ese momento solo de ver a Ben de esa manera, suplicante y enterrándose contra sus dedos.

En un momento Ben se levanto, haciendo que los dedos de Kevin salieran de él, preparándose para empalarse en su polla.

—Ben— jadeo el moreno, — ¿Con… con cuantos has hecho esto? — joder, ahora sonaba como un imbécil celoso, pero cuando Ben le había mencionado que ya no disponía de lubricante, el solo pensar en Ben con alguien que no fuera él, lo ponía furioso.

—Vaya celoso que eres, no— fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, se acerco hasta su oído, susurrando con ese tono sexy que ponía a Kevin tanto como otras cosas —Ninguno, tú eres, y _serás _el primero y el último, me he gastado todo ese lubricante pensando en ti, penetrándome con mis dedos pensando que es tu polla, dentro de mí, follándome hasta el cansancio.

Kevin gimió, oír a Ben diciendo todas ésas cosas, imaginando a Ben haciendo todas esas cosas era tan… enloquecedor.

— ¡Dios, te deseo tanto! — jadeo Ben, para justo después tomar la erección de Kevin y dirigirla hasta su entrada; Kevin lo tomó de la cintura ayudándolo a empalarse en el.

Si en algún momento de la tarde habían tratado de reprimir algún grito, gemido o jadeo, ese no era el caso ya, la habitación se lleno de ruidos, frases balbuceadas, casi incoherentes, se escuchaba el ruido que sus caderas hacían cada vez que Ben se levantaba y se volvía a empalar en Kevin.

— ¡Te quiero tanto!, ¡Dios! ¡Tanto!

—Sí, ¡joder! Ben eres tan apretado, tan perfecto

— ¡Ah! Mmm, ¡Justo ahí! ¡Sí!

Estaban, ambos, al límite del orgasmo, no faltaba poco para que terminaran.

Al terminar Ben, un descuidado "te amo" se deslizo por sus labios, Kevin lo siguió, apretándolo contra él, pensando que posiblemente él también lo hacía.

—Bueno, eso fue…

—Fantástico— completo Kevin la frase que un avergonzado y sonrojado (principalmente sonrojado) Ben Tennyson había empezado.

Ben lo miro a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa, mientras Kevin le quietaba con delicadeza los sudados cabellos del rostro.

—Te advierto de una vez Tennyson, que serás tú el que se ocupe de decirle a tu prima— le dijo Kevin para proseguir a besar esos deliciosos labios, que ahora que los había probado, no creía poder separarse de ellos nunca.

Sí, ese había sido un buen día… si es que no el mejor.

._._._._.

Azrim sonríe por reviews

Hagan sonreír a Azrim

._._._._.

Gracias por leer =D


End file.
